To Conceal the Truth
by stelyaria
Summary: ...we wear these masks...


We had a rough start together, both of our lives were going downhill. You lost your job, your stability in life. I lost my father, my only remaining guardian. It was cruel, I'd say, but fate all the same.

You would disappear into the dark of the night, wearing a mask to hide what you were truly feeling. I'd sit on my bed, restless and worried. I knew you were simply doing this for me, yet doesn't seem like you have much to do for yourself. Whenever I would see you, I would also wear a mask for your aid.

The first time we met was one meeting without regret. You were at the peak of your career and I was carelessly enjoying life. We talked at the lobby, unknowing of what could possibly happen in the nearby future. It is as they say, ignorance is a bliss.

That man who gave me the diary entry, why did I ever have to bump into him? If I simply didn't accept his favor, you wouldn't have to endure this labor. No matter how much I wish for things to have been different, the world is as it is, and I can't change that.

All the pain you endured for me, hidden behind a façade, bottled up inside you. The wrinkles and creases in your face reflected this well. Those sleepless nights and your so-called grape juice, concealed in an instrument of monochrome design.

Cards of both red and blue, drawn on the table, revealing different value. I observe your opponents intently, guiding you in your every possible move. The words escaping my mouth have no meaning to others. However, for us, it is a heavenly ray of sunshine. What were we to do if you lost? We both would crash painfully with an excruciating impact.

Dear father of mine, how I love you. I awaited the time of our masks both breaking. There was simply no way to find out how long it would take. Days? Weeks? Months? No indication was quite clear. Were we waiting for an opportunity? Was there another person who could relieve us of this misery we suffer in? I didn't have much to say.

On occasion, I would see you with a heavy weight on your shoulders. Whether it be figurative or literal, it pained my heart. A kind man like you never deserved any of this at all, and I wanted to make sure of that. And yet, I found myself at a loss, for nothing I do would guarantee any success. Due to this, I resorted to something you wouldn't approve. I assumed you'd never notice it.

I followed your example, thickening the material of my very own mask. In front of others, I performed, flashing that fake smile I managed to perfect. I'll admit, it was quite difficult, but this love I have kept me going. For your sake and for mine, we hid the truth that others may seek.

At this point in our lives, things start to look brighter. In this mutual father-daughter relationship of ours, we stand together, hand in hand. Although, I cannot shake the fact that people who once knew and trusted their lives onto you have now resorted to such despicable acts.

It broke my heart to see your effort be thrown away like trash. I know, for sure, that you are still the same, respectable man you were before. Who did they think they were to say those things about you? Who were they to discriminate such an honorable and hardworking citizen? You, yourself, told me to brush it off, but that only forced you to make your mask even thicker than it was.

As much as I wanted to yell, to tell the world all about your greatness, I just couldn't. After all, you wished for my silence, did you not? It was an insane burden, yet it was one I had to carry for you. It was also the only way I found myself repaying you.

Despite my thoughts, I subconsciously knew I meant a lot more. Each you would speak to me or mention my name, a sparkle would reach your eyes, one that shows happiness and determination. The same goes for me. My classmates may make fun of me in school, but I defended you until the bitter end. Funny, wasn't that what you did for a living? It's a remarkable occupation, being there for the people who have no one.

Everything continued in the same way. That is, until he came back into your life and entered mine.

In the beginning, I had difficulty in adjusting. I had the impression that it would just be the both of us against the world, should I really have accounted for that? That scenario could only bring much more pain for the both of us, after all.

When he first arrived, your mask abruptly shattered in front of me. All of your pent up feelings, those of which you've been hiding for numerous years, spilled like your favorite beverage in a broken bottle. Tears stained your cheeks, sobs wracked your trembling body, and a warmth from a well-deserved hug embraced your heart.

You weren't the only one who had their disguise broken at that time. In fact, all three of us were open books. I felt an immense amount pain in the process of breaking down, selfishness eating at the corners of my mind. However, I had to resist temptation. It was quite clear, pain was evident on all of our faces.

The words that escaped our mouths were filled with a plethora of emotions: grief, anger, happiness, relief, and several others I couldn't name. I told myself many things, yet I could only remember one. "This isn't the end. It's a new beginning."

Our dilemmas may not end here. Our troubles may remain. In the end, there's one thing that changed for the better.

Our lives as Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright, and Miles Edgeworth will never be the same again.


End file.
